Butterfly Veins
by SugarApple
Summary: "Everyone has them", Starfire says quietly and leans back under the night sky, "...They are just hard to find." Titans Central mindlets. Warning: A little dark in terms of content. Updating Irregularly. NightFire/BeastRave/BeeBorg if you squint.


A/N: I am in...an extremely melancholy mood right now. Lol. I hope this does not depress anyone. Updating irregularly.

* * *

**Summary:** "Everyone has them", Starfire says and leans back under the night sky, "...They are just hard to find." Titans Central mindlets. Warning: A little dark in terms of content. Updating Irregularly. NightFire/BeastRave/BeeBorg if you squint.

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Drama...bit of romance here and there...cuteness...tears.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TT, DC Comics does. Oh...and Cartoon Network...I think. Lol

**Note**: "oOo" indicates passage of time. Could be days, or even months or sometimes years. Unless indicated, its mostly weeks or days. I also have a poll in my profile dudes, check it out!

* * *

**Page One**: _Her Butterfly Veins_

_Take off that mask girl, show me what's underneath._

The flourescent lights are too bright, she thinks. The heat they bear is unbearable, not like anything she's used to. Cold metal wraps around her in a vice, slinking up her vulnerable backside while its fingers clutch at her limbs and neck greedily. There is a creak, and a slam. She tries rolling away.

**"There there, princess,"**A clawed hand grabs her ankle and wrenches her backward, breath disgusting against her spine. "It won't hurt one bit."

* * *

oOo

The Gordanian's fingers are not at all like her mother's. They are rough, with thick reptilian claws and scales that make her blood crawl everytime they ghost across her bare skin. _Mother's was comforting.'_ She remembers, through fragments. A claw trickles down her shoulders and instinctively she flinches. _'This is not mother. Not at all'_ **"Evening princess."**. He picks her languid form up by her shoulders and lays her down against the damp, unforgiving ground. Starfire blinks and her eyes are bleary, _'You aren't the same one...never are.'_

He grins with all of his teeth, like a lion before his own meal. "Be a good girl, Koriand'r." His claws brush up her thighs, there is a rush of air, and the pain that goes with it...

The princess can only close her eyes.

* * *

oOo

He clicks his claws against the darkness and flits his gaze over. "She said it herself." There is a shuffle, Starfire turns. The Gordanian is just outside her prison hold. "Lord Komand'r wants us to move her into the citadel's bowels."

**_Lord Komand'r of the citadel.._.**

Her _sister._

Shadows dance below the entryway and she snarls in unbridled rage. Amongst the darkness, her hands spark with familiar violet energy. Like a dragon, she grins with all of her teeth.

* * *

oOo

**"You will tell me where she is!"**Her fingers tighten around his thick, slippery throat and he splutters. She picks him up, and with the strength of X'hal she takes his arm and snaps it in half,ignoring his howls. "I...glerk...ack...don't-"

Starfire pierces his throat with the sharpness of her nails. "You will tell me." Her words slither through his webbed ears with quiet ferocity, "What I want to know." The Gordanian's claws fly to his throat when he is released, but not in time to stop a head shattering kick to his skull.

* * *

oOo

Komand'r looks at her little sister indignantly and snorts. "_And what is it you have to say to me dear sister? Admit that I am your better, and I may consider sparing you."_Violet eyes flutter at narrowed emeralds and for once, the eldest princess falters. Her little sister's gaze is unsteady, and as her snarl explodes in fury Komand'r actually thinks she may have made a foolish mistake. There is a crackling of energy and the elder sister blinks.

She never saw it coming.

* * *

A/N: I LOVE STARFIRE. She is my GIRL and I don't care what anyone says. Star and Rae are two of my favorite TT girls, they need justice! I don't know what I was going through when I wrote this, but I just think Titans Central needs to be explored a little more...background wise and interaction wise and junk. SugarApple is still alive you guys! Read, Review, and tell me what you think? Dont forget to check out my poll! =D

**Starfire**: We have zorkaberry pies! =D

**Beastboy**: And Pirate Zombies FOUR!


End file.
